The present disclosure relates to a display unit having a current-drive type display device, and an electronic apparatus that includes such a display unit.
In recent years, in the field of a display unit that performs image display, a display unit (organic EL (Electroluminescence) display unit) has been developed that uses, as a light-emitting device, a current-drive type optical device in which the emission luminance varies depending on a value of a flowing current, such as an organic EL device, and the product commercialization of such a display unit has been carried forward. Unlike a liquid crystal device and the like, such a light-emitting device is a self-emitting device, which eliminates the necessity for providing a light source (backlight) separately. Therefore, the organic EL display unit has characteristics including the higher visibility of images, lower power consumption, and higher response speed of devices as compared with a liquid crystal display unit in which a light source is necessary.
In a display unit, the high image quality has been typically desired, and accordingly, various technologies for improving the image quality have been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-248484 has disclosed a display unit that limits a viewing angle and enhances the front luminance in such a manner that a light guiding section is provided in front of each display device, and light is reflected on a side surface of the light guiding section. This display unit may be applicable to a mobile apparatus, for example, and improves the image quality by limiting a viewing angle by design, while enhancing the visibility at the time when images are viewed from the front.